Sonic Boom and KISS Fanon Movie
Here's the transcript of Sonic Boom and KISS Fanon Movie. This marks the debut of Jackson & Rico's Nightmare Forms as well as the heroes' Nightmare Forms & the additional female nightmare Piraka's known as "Little Jackies". As well as the debut of a new Female Makuta, known as the "Makuta Medusa". Plot After King Joseph lost to Amy and Sticks in a race through the woods, he swored revenge and wants to kill the girls. Amy and Sticks are sucked into King Joseph's portal and into his world of death, now it's up the Sonic Team, Team Piraka with the help of Demon, Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman & even the Mane 6 to rescue Amy and Sticks before it's too late! Even it means for Jackson, Rico & everyone else breaking their limits as their Nightmare Forms to trap Joseph, snap him out of his rage & scare the pants out of him to learn his lesson of good sportsmanship! However things get even more complicated with Jackson's & Rico's fear of the Female Makuta, who is more sinister than A.R.E.S. ever was. What's the entire story of it all? Can the heroes save Amy & Sticks from Joseph's own self destructive rage? And who is the Female Makuta? Transcript (The scene starts at the woods, King Joseph, Amy and Sticks were about to race through the woods.) Colonel Koopa: Racers, on your mark, get set, GO! Jackson Piraka, Rico Rahkshi, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox: (watching the race with Sonic, Tails & Knuckles & the rest of Team Koopa) Tails: Who do you think is gonna win? Sonic: Ok, seeing as how Amy & Sticks beat me & Knuckles, I guess my money's on them. Fred Fox: Still, wonder why they wanna race each other in the first place? Jackson Piraka: It is because Joseph just can't stop winning & is willing to do anything to win. Remember when that one time he takes a shortcut? Rico Rahkshi: Or that time Joseph gets a headstart out of everyone else? Julie Centaur: Or even that one time Joseph brings the finish line closer to him to finish first faster? Knuckles: Or how about Amy & Sticks uses a rocket to escape from the metal pit to beat me & Sonic? Oh wait, we're talking about Joseph. Fred Fox: Ok, I get it. Joseph has a winning streak. Scarlet Skunk: I don't know, do you think he is spoiled with a big winning streak against all of us? Tails: Don't worry, I make sure that I had my flying camera bots watching their every move so it'll be a fair clean race. Jackson Piraka: Thank goodness, I shudder to think the last time he cheated on me. (Soon after, King Joseph, Amy and Sticks were approaching the finish line) Colonel Koopa: They're coming into the home stretch, this is going to be close. (The racers cross the line) Colonel Koopa: It's too close to call. Good thing I got a photo finish. Scarlet Skunk: Oh wow, it is very close. Tails: And no dirty tricks in sight. Yep, it's officially a clean race. Julie Centaur: Thank goodness. Now we will find out a clean winner in this race. Scarface: Here's the photo. Colonel Koopa: And the winner is.. Amy and Sticks!? Uh-oh. Fred Fox: What do you mean "Uh-Oh"? Is it a tie between the two? Rico Rahkshi: Your just saying that because it's a bad thing, Colonel. From what we know, after so many tricks & spoils of winning, Joseph finally got a taste of his own medicine. Sorry about that, maybe next time. King Joseph: (Growling very angrily) Jackson Piraka: Calm down, it's just a race. Professor Paul: My lord, Please don't get angry. (King Joseph was so angry he let out a very powerful roar, blowing everything away) Professor Paul: THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE!!! Rico Rahkshi: (hanging on with the team) Can't he take a loss like a good sport? Amy: Joseph! What's the matter with you? Sticks: It's just a race for survival in the jungle! King Joseph: YOU RUINED MY VICTORY STREAK!!! (Transforms into his Giga Form) YOU GIRLS WILL DIE A VERY GRUESOME BLOODY DEATH!!! (Uses his claws to open a portal in time and it sucks everything into it.) Jackson Piraka: Joseph! What are you even doing?! (Charges forwards & Rams at Giga King Joseph into the portal with his strength, now angry with Joseph's poor sportmanship) Have you lost your mind?! Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! Help me get Amy & Sticks to safety! Julie Centaur: Scarlet! Fred! Help me & the others out here! (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox, quickly rushes to Amy & Sticks, to help them out to safety behind the large boulders with the team.) Sticks: Jackson & Joseph are both angry with one another like lions fighting for territory take-over! Fred Fox: Hang on, maties! We're getting you out of here! Rico Rahkshi: Jackson? Are you ok? (Noticing Jackson's Nightmare like rage filled eyes) This was never meant to be for Jackson to be this angry either! Amy Rose: (hurries with the rest of Team Sonic, Team Piraka & Team Koopa) We've gotta get out of here! Both of them are in a rage filled fight! Julie Centaur: But the hole, how exactly Joseph achieved his transformation & powers? (Suddenly, the portal grows stronger and begins to suck in Amy and Sticks, Sonic and Tails grab the girls hands, but they began to get sucked in as well, when someone grabbed Sonic and Tails' legs. But portal sucked up Amy and Sticks.) ???: You alright? Sonic: Yeah, but Amy and Sticks are gone. Tails: Who are you guys? (They noticed that the familiar rockband in black & white gear & black & white facepaint approaches to the heroes.) Starchild: We're the most greatest rock band in the world: KISS! Jackson Piraka: It is a pleasure to meet you, but Joseph has gone completely beserk over a single loss & now he's captured Amy & Sticks through that portal & are trapped inside! Rico Rahkshi: He's right! Joseph's threatening to kill them both! (Readies himself in a starting position) We should go immediately! Fred Fox: Yeah, but we can't resist the rock band KISS. Julie Centaur & Scarlet Skunk: (are swoon & fangirling over the band) Neither do we! Jackson Piraka: Lets go team, we can fanboy & fangirl later. Twilight Sparkle: (Offscreen) Then we're coming with you. (They all turn to see colourful ponies, one alicorn, two earth ponies, two Pegasus & a unicorn, who were actually the Mane 6.) Twilight Sparkle: We also care for friends & we can't let friendships be broken because of someone being spoiled of winning one too many times & then suddenly lose. Jackson Piraka: Who are you exactly? Julie Centaur: Are you related to my centaurs? Twilight Sparkle: Um actually, we have a bit of a bad experience with them since we first met one. Anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle & this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity. Applejack: And don't you fret, we will help you all out the best we can lickitey split. Fred Fox: Ok, I'm not hullcinating, am I? Scarlet Skunk: (smiling cutely) I'm not, they're all so cute. Rico Rahkshi: Can we keep them? Jackson Piraka: Apparently not, but they can come nonetheless. Demon: Seriously? Talking horses. Do they have to come? Starchild: Does your eye see the future? Demon: Then let's rip this OPEN! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, let's do this! (About to get ready, but was stopped by Jackson) Jackson Piraka: Hold on, we don't know what's on the other side. Joseph said that he has his own world of death, did he? Fluttershy: Death?! (Hides behind Applejack) Jackson Piraka: Apologies for scaring you, but we all need to be careful & be quick to stop Joseph before it's too late. Rarity: And just how exactly are we going to "rip this open"? Pinkie Pie: We don't know what we're ripping exactly? Is it party wrappers from a present? Sonic: He means let's get going. Pinkie Pie: Oh, okie dokie lokie. Jackson Piraka: Not time to waste, let's go! (With the heroes ready, the band gets out their instruments and began to play them causing a big electric guitar shaped ship to raise above from the ground and the chase began.) Jackson Piraka, Rico Rahkshi, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk, Fred Fox & the Mane 6: (chasing after Giga Joseph with KISS & the rest of Team Koopa, through the portal to an unknown dimensional world filled with wonder & mystery) Rarity: (To Demon) Mr. Demon. I'm curious, what makes you breath fire? Pinkie Pie: Oh! More guessing games! Is it hot sauce? Demon: No. Pinkie Pie: How about hot peppers? Demon No. Pinkie Pie: Oh, I got it! Habanero! Demon: NO! (Breathes fire angrily) Applejack: (Covers Pinkie's mouth) She ain't gonna stop until you tell her. Starchild: You might as well tell her, Demon. Demon: (Sighs heavily) The secret to breathing the flames of the Demon is to swallow your fears. Fred Fox: Swallow our fears? Is it possible? Twilight Sparkle: It feels so familiar when the girls & I faced someone with familiar powers, Nightmare Moon. Scarlet Skunk: Ooh ooh, I know Fred's fear of dogs. Fred Fox: (points to his eye patch that covers his damaged Googly eye) They've clawed my eye out. And now it's all googly! Julie Centaur: Better than Shooting someone's eye out. Fred Fox: (sighs) Agreed to never speak of Googly eyes again. Jackson Piraka: Still, it is weird. Confessing our own fears while trying to find Sticks & Amy. It seems we all need to confess our sins. I mean, if we don't make it out alive, can't we at least clear our conscious before we push up daisies. Knuckles: Oh I thought were gonna be dead. Sonic: Ok, that will be enough of that Heavy stuff. Let's just get to saving our friends from certain doom in the form of Jospeh. Scarlet Skunk: Still, every skunks worst nightmare is the predator of the Great Horned Owl. (Shudders) Were defenceless against these kind of Owl. Julie Centaur: (sighs) It seems we all have fears to confess. Even I hate Shokans, a lot. (To the rest of Team Koopa) What about you, Team Koopa? What do you fear the most? Colonel Koopa: Well, what we fear the most are.. Zombie Gators. Rico Rahkshi: It looks like Joseph has the place well guarded? Aren't we pressed for time? Jackson Piraka: (getting an idea) Then we'll take both a shortcut & a plan to teach Joseph a lesson. (Begins concerntrating on his power, changing it to a more darker tone, feeling the effects of the dimension) And as for Rico's & my worst fear... (Whispers to the team about "her") Mane 6: (is in shock with the rest) What?! Tails: Oh wow! That's crazy! You can't be serious! Rico Rahkshi: It's the only way! Jackson Piraka: And we must conquer our fears one way or another! (Jackson & Rico begin to remember the flashbacks on how a mysterious Female Makuta has the matoran of the Okuma Island, in deep slumber in each of the pods. Both mutant Toa were so surprised by how a Female Makuta had all of the matoran under her control & charges forward) Female Makuta: (as Jackson & Rico tries to fight back, but can't due to being a nightmare) Jackson & Rico, we've meet at last after a long time. But now you must obey, you must obey, don't back away! You will never win! (Jackson & Rico begins to feel frightened, but remember what the KISS Band had said) Demon: (from inside Jackson's & Rico's minds) The Secrets to breathing in flames is to swallow your fears. (Jackson & Rico begins to realise this & pushing the Mind controlled Matoran away, with the balance of light & newfound dark energy, becoming braver & braver.) Female Makuta: (growling) Impossible! Jackson Piraka: I will not let "her" scare us in the past anymore! And we will not let Joseph succumb into darkness! (Jackson & Rico, both conquered their fears while unleashing their new dark magic, beginning their transformation from offscreen, only their shadows were seen during the nightmarish transformation, Letting out their roars, sounding from normal to Nightmare.) (Meanwhile, the rest were watching we're awe inspired that Jackson & Rico we're the first to conquer their fears, but also a bit surprised by their new transformations.) Sonic: Whoa! Awesome! Fred Fox: (is dumbstruck) Now that's Scary! Nightmare Jackson Piraka: (offscreen with Rico) (As Team Sonic, Team Piraka, Team Koopa, the Mane 6 & the KISS Band were stunned, dumbstruck & even amazed by their new transformations) (Nightmare Voice, Offscreen, with a long robotic snake tongue appearing & hanging out, onscreen) Let's go Conquer our Fears! (The Team were determined to help out as well & set to conquer their fears as well as they hurry to the castle.) (Meanwhile at King Joseph's Castle of Death) Giga King Joseph: (Tosses Amy and Sticks into a dungeon cell) Get in there cheating freaks, you two need a nice eternal stay in the DUNGEON OF NO RETURN! Amy: We didn't cheated, we're telling the truth. Giga King Joseph: QUIET!!! (Breathes fire at the girls) Now, if you will excuse me. I'm off to kill your friends, minions! Front and center! (King Joseph's Zombie Land Sharks march out.) Giga King Joseph: Troops, You orders are to destroy anyone who tries to free these cheating freaks! Failure is NOT an option! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! Zombie Land Sharks: (Snarls in agreement) Giga King Joseph: Now get moving! (The Zombie Land Sharks march out of the castle and began to search for Team Sonic, Team Piraka, Team Koopa,The Mane 6 and the KISS Band) Giga King Joseph: Just to make sure they don't get to my castle of death, I'm sending out my best Land Shark warriors. (The Land Shark warriors enter the scene, There are 5 of them such as Master Shark Sensei, a martial arts sorceror, Skull Breaker, a 4 armed Land Shark, Captain Sharkstache, a pirate Land Shark, Dr. Shark Fin, a evil scientist, and Mecha Sharkbite, a robot Land Shark.) (Giga King Joseph then laughs for his future victory) (Suddenly a flash of a a nightmare phantom vision of the Female Makuta appears before Giga King Joseph before disappearing again.) ???: (Female Voice) Who dares disturbs my dimension?! (Jumpscares at Giga King Joseph before disappearing again in a flash) Giga King Joseph: Whoa, what was that I saw? Ah well. (Meanwhile back with the heroes) Rainbow Dash: So what is this King Joseph you keep talking about? (Master Shark Sensei's clones appear) Master Shark Sensei: You shall not pass, unless you are prepared to face the wrath of MASTER SHARK SENSEI!! (Fires a fireball from his fin hands at the heroes) Fred Fox: (noticing this) Warning shots! Duck for cover & attack! Julie Centaur, Fred Fox & Scarlet Skunk: (dodging out of the way while a large Nightmare like mouth with sharp mouth, catches the fireball & burps it out like a fiery dragon breathe at Master Shark Sensei) (the three begins their fight against the clones, with help from Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & the Mane 6) Nightmare Jackson: (is seen as a tall Nightmare figure, which he is a Piraka formerly the Toa of fire, but has his fire element remains, with 4 female orange Piraka, being carried) That's a spicy meatball...! (Leans in on Master Shark Sensei, with glowing fiery eyes) (Scary Voice) May I have another? >:) Master Shark Sensei: (Backflips into a fighting stance) You will never defeat me. (Charges towards Nightmare Jackson) (The clones then charge their energy balls and shoot them at Sonic, Tails, and the Mane 6) Sonic, Tails & Mane 6: (dodging the best they can) Twilight Sparkle: (blasting magic beams at the clones with Rarity's help) Hold the line everyone. Pinkie Pie: (blasting her party cannon at the Clones) Fred Fox: (fires his hand cannon at the Clones) Take these you scurvy Clones! Applejack & Rainbow Dash: (tackling & kicking at the clones with their hindlegs) Fluttershy: (is seen talking about emotional feelings to a minion clone) Knuckles: (thinking that it's gonna take too long if this keeps up, until he gets an idea) Lightbulb...! (begins digging underground to quickly ambush at the Master Shark Sensei from underneath) Nightmare Rico: (is now seen as a tall slender being with about 5 rows of spine spikes on him instead of one, while having sharp teeth & claws & sharp tongue as well, while using his double bladed staff to attack at the clones with it) (to Master Shark Sensei) Mind if i cut in on your fun? (Scary voice) Let's play...! (Laughing insanely while he & Nightmare Jackson continue on the attack) "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Movies